In an information processing apparatus capable of inputting characters in multiple languages, such as Japanese or English, a character input mode is provided for each language. When a user is to input characters in a desired language, the user performs a switch operation to switch and set the input mode to that of the desired language. Therefore, when a user is to input a text in a desired language, the user changes and sets the input mode to that of the desired language.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-331354
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-44075
With the above information processing apparatus, however, if, for example, the mode is switched to English and, while an English text is being created, a few French words, such as a French character string “Café du Crie”, are to be input on a temporary basis, the setting is purposefully switched from the English mode to the French mode. Therefore, in the above information processing apparatus, if characters in a different language are to be input on a temporary basis, i.e., if a character format is to be changed, an operation to switch the input mode needs to be performed, which increases the user workload.